The Rainbow Shell
The Rainbow Shell is a mini-quest for the chapter The Fated Hour. Walkthrough There is a certain treasure Gaspar was talking about, that'll help defeat Lavos. The players (Crono, Lucca, Marle, Frog, Robo, Ayla, and/or Magus) must obtain it, and craft weapons out of it. To start the mission, go to speak to Toma at the Tavern in Choras in the Middle Ages. He gives the players his spirits, and tells them to put them on his grave. Go to the Present, and put Toma's Sprits on his grave in the West Cape. The ghost of Toma will tell the players that the shell is at an island called the Giant's Claw. Back to the Middle Ages, and find the island closest to Choras. Go inside, and you'll find a little note from Toma, saying those holes were meant to go into. Go deeper into the claw, and you'll see a place you've been in before. The players find out they're in the Tyranno Lair, and one other player says that Lavos burried the Lair, instead of destroying it completely. Surviving Reptites are around (or possibly just their sprits). Fight Aecytonyxs, Aecytosaurs, Lizardactyls, and Fossil Apes until you get to the prison area, where Kino was trapped. Tip: The Lizardactyls absorb Light. Note: This could possibly be an Ayla mission, although Ayla doesn't really have her own big part in here, other than being useful to fighting the monsters. There's a hole in Kino's former prison cell, and the Rainbow Shell is in there, although it's guarded by a Rust Tyranno. Fight this Tyranno just like when you fought the Black Tyranno. Tip: Fire proof vests, or armor is useful in this battle. Once the Tyranno is dead, the players made it to the shell. They are too weak to even pick it up. Time to request some help from the Guardia Castle. King Guardia XXI accepts their request, and he sents the Commander into delivering it. Note: From this point out, the Commander will be seen where the Rainbow Shell is with some soldiers. Now, the mission isn't over yet. Take the Epoch to the Present, and get inside the castle. You'll see some soldiers up front saying a trial is about to start, and the trial is for King Guardia XXXIII. This part of the mission is for Marle, so have her in the party. Head to the court room, those soldiers won't let you in, until Marle orders them to let you through. Inside the court room, the Chancellor is in there, saying that the King sold the Rainbow Shell, but the king is saying there is no Rainbow Shell in the castle. Marle interupts the trial asking what happened. The Chancellor is saying that if the Shell is in the castle, there should be proof, bring the shell to the court. The Chancellor kicks them out of the court room, and the soldiers are blocking again, but not even Marle's ordering can help. Marle didn't know there was a Rainbow Shell in the castle, until one of the players remind her about what they just did in the Middle Ages. Hurry into the basement, the guard is out of the way, so try to find the shell. Vipers are guarding the vault. Marle finds out there is a plot going on. After that, a cutscene back in the court room, showing a merchant saying that he bought the shell from the King, but he was actually someone hired by the Chancellor, but did the court know? Back with the party, fight all the Vipers, and Nagas until you reach the shell. The shell is still there. A note is there from Queen Guardia XXI, Queen Leene, about how family really matters more than anything, and her father still loves her. After the scene, Marle rips up a Rainbow Shard from the shell. Another cutscene showing the Judge is wondering if the jury thinks the King is guilty or not. Quick! Get back into the court room! The soldiers will still not let Marle through, but Marle thought of another way. A couple of minutes later, the jury found the King guilty. Before it was to late, Marle bursts through the court window, and lands, with everyone surprised. The Chancellor saying it's to late, the King was guilty, but Marle says a piece of the rainbow shell is right in her hand. She shows the shard to the court. The Chancellor, surprised about his defeat, still does not give up. Now, he says he has to do it the hard way, instead of the easy way. The Chancellor is changing forms, he changes into.... Yakra XIII! Time to fight him, like you fought the first Yakra. He uses his Miasma, and Earthquake Techs first, but when he takes too much damage, he says, he knows their weakness. He then begins to use his Needle attack. Keep attacking this beast until he says "oh no", then launches a bunch of needles, then dies. King Guardia has a little talk with his daughter. Marle apologies to her dad, he says it was his fault he's saying for being so stubborn. The king and princess have a little talk about Queen Aliza, and her final words, and how Marle used to call him daddy. Marle gives him a hug, saying sorry again, and calls him daddy, as when she was small. The next scene shows the King has made peace with his daughter and the outsiders, asking them to take care of Marle when they leave. Melchior appears shortly after, saying it's about time he crafted some things using the Rainbow Shell. Follow Melchior to the basement. He'll ask if the players want 1 really powerful Prismatic Dress, or 3 less powerful Prismatic Helmets? If you did the other sidequest, he finds the Sun Stone in your inventory shortly after, and creates Prism Spectacles (which can boost damage). Then he finds Robo's old useless arms to create a Rainbow Sword (Crono's ultimate weapon). Melchior leaves shortly after. Head upstairs back into the court room, and find Yakra's Key, that key can be used to rescue the REAL Chancellor inside a locked chest. Chancellor afterwards plans the Moonlight Parade with Pierre. Tip: I recommend the Helmets, because the dress can only be worn by one person, and helmets can be worn by anyone. Everyone should have Status Immunity. Trivia * When Marle decided to break through the window of the court room, the party followed her, but when Marle went through the window, she appeared alone and remains without the party until the villain reveals himself. It is presumed that the party went through the court door once the guards abandoned it. Category:Chrono Trigger Walkthrough